Survivor: Indonesia
| returnees = Alex Edison (7) Arthur Tang (10) Elias De Santigo (15) Geraldine Sykora (7) Gerry Solos (10,20) Jessica Parker (10) Nathan Mlynarik (10) Nicholas Chan (15) Rachel Yu (7) Yuzuki Takenaka (15) | previousseason = New Guinea | nextseason = Alaska }} Survivor: Indonesia - All-Stars (also known simply as Survivor: Indonesia) is the fifth season of Louie321's fanon series and the first 'All-Stars' season. Twists *'Returning Players': All 20 castaways are 'all-stars' returning from the previous four seasons. There are five people from each previous season returning. *'Four Tribes': For the second time, 20 castaways would be divided into four tribes of five. *'Tribe Switch': On Day 11, a schoolyard pick determined the new tribes, with one 'captain' from each of the original tribes staying on their respective tribe. *'Double Tribal Council': On Day 15, only the first two tribes to win the challenge would win immunity, and the two losing tribes would both go to Tribal Council and vote out a player. *'Fire Making Tiebreaker': On Day 17, the Buru tribe, consisting of only two members left, lost the immunity challenge. As a result, a fire making tiebreaker was held in place of a vote, and the first person to light their fire high enough would stay in the game and the loser eliminated. *'Tribe Shuffle': On 18, the Buru tribe was disbanded and the remaining 12 castaways picked covered buffs to determine the three new tribes of four. *'Expanded Jury and Final Two': The Final Tribal Council will be held with three players and a nine-person jury. Castaways Season Summary The season started out with 20 of the series' most heroic, villainous and memorable players to return to the game as 'All-Stars'. There were five contestants from each of the first four seasons. The twenty returning castaways were divided into four tribes of five: Buru, Komodo, Papua and Sumatra, all named after islands of Indonesia. The castaways were only given a pot and a machete, and no additional information about their competitors or the game, until the first challenge on Day 3. At the very first challenge, Komodo fell behind and was never able to catch up. At the first Tribal Council, Bob Jiang, the oldest male of the season, was unanimously voted out. The four tribes fared reasonably equally in challenges, though it became apparent that Buru was a physical powerhouse, having physical players like Chris Devon and Rachel Yu, and Sumatra was slightly weaker than the other tribes. Despite the unity shown in challenges, Buru became divided into two core alliances, the majority alliance (retrospectively dubbed the First Buru Alliance) consisting of Nathan Mlynarik, Chris Devon and Leanne Chatsworth, and a smaller one between Rachel Yu and Linda Banderas. Komodo and Papua were relatively intact in terms of alliances, while Sumatra immediately became fractured, with Nicholas Chan and Yuzuki Takenaka in one alliance, Linus Valenta and Alex Edison in another, and Stephanie Ashwood in the outs. In the first ten days, Buru placed first in four consecutive challenges and won a total of 6. Papua and Komodo alternated between second and third, while Sumatra only won two challenges and subsequently voted out the remains of the minority alliance (Linus and Alex) at consecutive Tribal Councils when it broke apart. At the fourth immunity challenge, David was uncooperative and was accused of poor sportsmanship. To prevent further troubles, he was sent home in a 3-2 vote. On Day 11, with the tribe numbers at Buru with five, Komodo and Papua with four each, and Sumatra at three, a surprise tribe switch was announced with four new tribes of four. At Buru, Chris, to his chagrin, was left by himself with one member from each of the other former tribes. The new tribes differed in physical strength and the new Buru tribe lost both the reward and immunity challenges immediately after the switch. Chris quit the game at Tribal Council on Day 12. At the next immunity challenge, only two tribes would win immunity and the losing two would both go to Tribal Council. The new Sumatra and Komodo tribes, both dominating in challenges, won. Buru, a paltry tribe of three, was forced to eliminate another castaway along with Papua. Stephanie Ashwood and Tori McDonald were voted out. Cindi Lowe and Gerry Solos continued to finish last in challenges, resulting in a fire-making tiebreaker challenge on Day 17, which Cindi lost, making Gerry the sole remaining member of Buru. On Day 18, the Buru tribe was dissolved and the remaining 12 castaways were shuffled into three new tribes again, shifting alliances in the process. Sumatra continued to dominate in challenges. Papua and Komodo both lost immunity once, voting out Nicholas and Gerry respectively, who became the first two members of the jury. The remaining 10 castaways convened at the site of the first challenge for the long-awaited merge on Day 22. Fresh brown buffs were given and the new tribe was christened Rupiah, referring to the currency of Indonesia. The alliances made pre-merge were so mixed up by the inconvenient tribe switches that new alliances were forged. An alliance consisting of Arthur, Elias, Yuzuki and Anika was formed, while Jessica, Leanne and Rachel made another, and Geraldine, Linda and Nathan seen as swing votes. Geraldine and Linda eventually sided with Anika's alliance while Nathan threw his vote to Arthur. Rachel was voted out, 6-3-1. Before the next Tribal Council, the majority alliance (dubbed the Rupiah Kids) plotted together with the minority alliance. A confused Nathan, completely on the outs, attempted siding with the Rupiah Kids, though he made a fatal mistake talking to Geraldine, who was blindsided later that night with an idol in her pocket. The Rupiah Kids (led by Anika) now had a 5-2-1 numbers advantage over Jessica, Leanne and outsider Nathan. With little else he was able to do, Nathan was voted out next, leaving Jessica and Leanne in the dark. However, on Day 32, Jessica found Geraldine's flushed idol, and her knowing she was the next intended target, used it at the Day 33 Tribal Council. Anika was blindsided with only two votes against her. Despite this setback, the Rupiah Kids quickly came back together under the new leadership of Arthur, having four members, and they eliminated Leanne next, worried that Jessica had another idol (which she didn't). At camp, Jessica incited an argument between Yuzuki and Linda. She then talked to Elias and Arthur and said that they were both threats to win the game, as they had formed bonds with various members of the jury while Elias was purely a physical threat and Arthur, a strategical one. After realising this, the trio blindsided Linda and Yuzuki at the next Tribal Councils, forming the Final Three. At the Final Tribal Council, Jessica was lauded for her social game, infiltrating the Rupiah Kids alliance. Elias was berated for having little sense of strategy. Arthur was praised as well as criticised by his former alliance, now sitting on the jury, for his leadership and strategy. Ultimately, brains proved to be the winner, with Arthur becoming the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Indonesia in a 5-2-2 vote. The Game Voting History } | align="left"|Arthur | — | — | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | | | ! colspan="3" rowspan="3"|Jury Vote |- | | align="left"|Jessica | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Elias | | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Yuzuki | — | | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Linda | — | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Leanne | — | — | — | | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Anika | | — | | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Nathan | — | — | | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Geraldine | — | — | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Rachel | — | — | | — | — | — | — | — | | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Gerry | — | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Nicholas | — | | — | | — | — | | | | colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | | |- | align="left" | align="left"|Cindi | | — | — | — | — | | — | | colspan="12" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align="left" | align="left"|Tori | | — | — | | — | — | | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align="left" | align="left"|Stephanie | — | | — | — | — | | colspan="14" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align="left" | align="left"|Chris | — | — | — | — | style="background-color: grey;"|''Quit'' | colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align="left" | align="left"|David | — | — | — | | colspan="16" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align="left" | align="left"|Alex | — | | | colspan="17" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Linus | — | | colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | align="left"|Bob | | colspan="19" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} Trivia